cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Saudi Arabia
The Kingdom Saudi Arabia (Arabic:لمملكة العربية السعودية al-Mamlakah al-‘Arabiyyah as-Su‘ūdiyyah) is a country in the Middle East with the Red Sea in the west, the Persian Gulf in the east and Iraq in the north. The problem between Nod rebels and loyalists to General Hassan was that the country must be divided or try to control it in the First Nod Reunification War. History The history of Saudi Arabia, as a state, begins with its foundation in 1932 by Abdul Aziz Al Saud, although the history of what was to become Saudi Arabia goes back to the beginnings of human habitation in Arabia up to 20,000 years ago. The region has twice in world history had a global impact. The first was in the 7th century when it became the cradle of Islam. The second was from the mid-20th century when the discovery of vast oil deposits propelled it into a key economic and geo-political role. At other times, the region existed in relative obscurity and isolation, although from the 7th century the cities of Mecca and Medina had the highest spiritual significance for the Islamic world, Mecca being the destination for the Hajj annual pilgrimage. For much of its history most of the region has been controlled by a patchwork of tribal rulers. The Al Saud (the Saudi royal family), were originally minor tribal rulers in Nejd in central Arabia. From the mid-18th century, imbued with the religious zeal of the Wahabbi Islamic movement, they became aggressively expansionist. Over the following 150 years the extent of the Al Saud territory fluctuated. However, between 1902 and 1927, the Al Saud leader, Abdul Aziz, carried out a series of wars of conquest which resulted in his creation of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia in 1932. Since 1932, Abdul Aziz, and, after his death in 1953, five of his sons in succession have ruled Saudi Arabia as an absolute monarchy. His immediate successor Saud, facing opposition from the rest of the royal family, was replaced by Faisal in 1964. Until his murder by a relative in 1975, Faisal presided over a period of growth and modernization fueled by oil wealth. Saudi Arabia's role in the 1973 oil crisis and, the subsequent rise in the price of oil, dramatically increased the country's political significance and wealth. The reign of his successor, Khalid, saw the first major signs of dissent with the seizure of the Grand Mosque in Mecca by Islamist extremists in 1979. Fahd became king in 1982 and, during his reign, Saudi Arabia became the largest oil producer in the world. However, internal tensions increased when the country allied itself with the United States, and others, in the Gulf War of 1991. Tiberium Universe Second Tiberium War In the Second Tiberium War following the eradication of Hassan's elite guard in Sirte and capturing a TV station in Benghazi, control of Saudi Arabia was thought to be worsening. One half of the country is to be under Nod's troops of Anton Slavik, an Eastern European Nod General who saw his village massacred by the Global Defense Initiative and the other under the loyalists of General Hassan who is Slavik's enemy. Following the destruction of Hassan's Temple and if freeing a Rebel Commander, Hassan would be executed on both the Nod News Network and Today's Execution, while Saudi Arabia can be in place of the Brotherhood of Nod. Red Alert Universe In the Second World War the KSA was a neutral country, but on Third World War and War of the Three Powers maps Saudi Arabia is blue colored which shows it's affiliation with the Allies Category:Nod countries Category:Countries